Akashi, king of truths
by FangXavier
Summary: Akashi fic! Akashi is a criminal, and is thrown into jail with six mysterious people... All GoM characters, and one OC character! AkashixOC. ;) Definitely AU.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Akashi. His crime? Murder. The police had tried to stop him. But there was no stopping the man who controlled the entire criminal population of New York, who's intelligence was limitless, and had a reputation for always winning and always being right, whatever it was that he was dealing with.

But who was this man, this so-called King of truths, who succeeded at whatever he tried? How could one man possibly have all of the answers? If you're asking these questions, then you haven't met Akashi Seijuro.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;p

**I promise the chapters will be longer and awesomer than this. I just wanted to have this cool little beginning. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi's POV;**

A tall, horrible smelling man shoved me into a room that smelled almost exactly like him. I suppose the scent rubbed off onto him. I gave him a fearsome glare, on that said,

_I will make you pay for this in blood later._

He left with a slightly troubled look on his face. I wonder why.

I sat down in the chair after they locked the door behind me, and glanced at the woman in front of me. She had long, maroon hair that reached past her shoulders, and sharp green eyes. It was quite obvious that the color of her hair was fake, unlike mine.

"Akashi Seijuro: convicted of killing three men. Motive: None. Weapon of choice: scissors..." the woman trailed off doubtfully, and snuck a glance at me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, A small smirk playing across my lips. Her voice was high and scratchy, and I would rather not hear it again.

"I committed that crime, yes. Motive? They insulted me because of my height," was my low, monotonous reply. My feet barely touched the ground in this chair, so I was already pissed off. "What is my sentence? I would like to finish this interrogation as soon as possible, so speed it up."

I glanced at my wrist, and then realized that they had taken my watch away. I became slightly irritated.

"You have a sentence of fourteen years in jail, sir. I would think that they are being quite lenient on you, sir," she said sternly. I smirked. That was probably because the judge was frightened of me. But when the security guards came to drag me away again, I realized the implications of what she had said.

"Release me at once," I commanded the man on my right, my glare sharp with both ignored me as they pulled me into the police car.

How could so many people disobey me in one day? Had killing three people ruined my status as the King of New York? Or were these people just used to dealing with criminals? A frown flitted across my face, and I contemplated this as we drove to the jail.

When we arrived, the the taller man got out and walked around to the back so he could get me out. I slapped his hands away and stood up, brushing off my pants. This act was harder to do since my hands were chained together.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much," I said coldly. The man rolled his eyes, and I hissed in irritation. We walked into the jail, which was surprisingly smaller than I thought it would be. The tall man seemed to notice my thoughts when I frowned.

"This jail was specially designed for the more dangerous of our criminals, so there are only six other criminals being held here," he said boredly as we walked down a long, white hallway. I could see why they brought me here. Only the best for the best, after all. Maybe prison wouldn't be too bad.

I was shoved roughly into a closed off area outdoors, with a guard at each side of every door. I decided that this place was most likely the jail yard, and I wondered how long we would be able to stay out here before we went back into that stuffy building.

A cool breeze blew in my face, lessening the heat of the outdoors. Looking around, I saw six other characters in the jail yard.

_A, the six masterminds of crime, otherwise known as the Generation of miracles. I think I will formally introduce myself. I can see that this day is going to be interesting, _I thought with a smirk.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;p

**Second chapter done! Review and tell me how good my story is! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked up to the prisoner closest to me, I noticed that all of us were in average clothes, instead of the prison uniforms usually seen in TV shows. I came to the conclusion that those uniforms were just for the sake of identifying who was a prisoner and who wasn't.

With so few of us, they would recognize us either way, so I'm surmising they didn't want to put in the effort of making us wear uniforms. The man I walked up to had long, soft purple hair, and a height that annoyed me to no ends.

The top of my head would reach the bottom of his shoulder blades, if we stood back to back.

I sighed, and stood in front of him, waiting. Lavender eyes with eyelids drooping stared down at me lazily, and he seemed to be chewing on some sort of bright orange treat.

"Are you the new person? Did you bring any food?" he asked in a low, quiet voice, his gaze never dropping from my red and gold eyes. Was he intrigued by their different colors? Or just interested in the chance to get something to eat?

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, and to answer your question, yes. You will respect me and obey me, and in return, I will find a way to get you as many treats as you need," came my smooth reply. I hated to have to bargain, but it seemed that this childish, uncaring giant would not heed my words if I hadn't.

It was surprising how his eyes lit up and he nodded ferociously, like a big lavender dog. I nodded.

"Good. You would have sustained injury if you had not heeded my requests," I said, handing him a cherry lollipop, glad that I had the foresight to pick it up from the interrogation room earlier that morning. He smiled happily and immediately popped it into his mouth.

"Your name?" I asked softly.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Aka-chin," he said sloppily through his lollipop.

I moved on to the next person, rolling my eyes.

This person seemed to have been watching my every move, and his eyes narrowed as I approached him. He was also tall, but was nothing compared to Atsushi. He had dark skin, and was lean and tan, with dark blur hair and eyes.

"Why did you bribe Murasakibara?" he asked suspiciously, his hands in between his knees in a crouch position. I smiled, because now I could look talk to him without him looking down on me both physically and figuratively because of my height.

"He obeys my orders now," I said dryly. "And you will too if you wish to survive this ordeal."

He stiffened. "They call me Aomine Daiki. And why should I obey _you_?" he snarled disdainfully. I sighed.

Grabbing a handful of his hair, I tilted his face so he was staring right into my hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Because I said so. And I, Akashi Seijuro, am always right," I smirked. He nodded fearfully when I released him. As he should.

The next person was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and eyes closed. The breeze blew his golden locks around, which literally looked metallic. I tapped on his shoulder, preparing to wait as long as needed.

But then his eyes opened, and he smiled. His eyes were as golden as his hair, and his face was refined and handsome, and strangely familiar.

"I feel like I used to know you..." I murmured cautiously. His smile grew wider, and suddenly it was a goofy grin.

"You might have seen me on the magazines...The name's Kise Ryouta. I'm the model that got screwed, to put it blatantly," he chuckled, his voice soft and silky. Suddenly, I realized that, for being the most dangerous killers in the world, none of them seemed like the killer material...

Would I be able to work with these soft minded people? It is not like I really want to escape, but... It would certainly be less pleasant if the only people that followed my orders were weak minded people that wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You work for me now," I proclaimed, and patted him on the head. It seemed that being nice to this one was the only way to get him to like you.

He nodded cheerfully as I walked off. This lot was really starting to piss me off. And pissing off Akashi Seijuro was a bad idea.

The next one was by far, the weirdest of them all. Tall, with forest green hair and eyes of the same pigment, he came a close second to Daiki's height. He was holding a stuffed rabbit, and kept pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Midorima Shintarou. I have heard that I will be complying to your orders from now on?" he asked, uninterested. For the twentieth time that day, I sighed.

"Yes. Refrain from doing so, and I will shred your rabbit," I snarled, and stalked off to rest in shade. I could deal with the other two tomorrow. I had a feeling that it could only get worse.

Why were things not going my way these days? Where had I gone wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**OC's point of view:**

I watched they shoved a short boy into the jail yard. He stumbled a bit, and then turned around to glare at the guard. I shivered at the force of his glare.

The boy was lean and strong, wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans that fit him nicely.

His eyes closed for a minute, the breeze tossing his red locks that were almost glowing from the brightness of the color.

When his eyes re-opened, I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

Is it even possible for someone to have different colored eyes naturally? One red and one gold, his eyes were enticing, and had a way of moving that indicated intelligence.

This guy was giving out a strong 'dangerous' vibe, so I sank further into the shadows.

I watched as he talked to the others, reining them into his control, and getting more pissed off by the second. I couldn't help the smirk that played across my face as I thought about how utterly insane our little group was, if you compared us to other people.

I also noticed that the taller they were, the less he seemed to like them.

For a guy who likes to dominate at all things, Ruby must be very frustrated at his own height compared to other people's.

It was pretty entertaining to watch this guy and try to figure out what he was like. He was obviously in a position of power before he got thrown into this place.

He seemed to be very worn out after dealing with Emerald, and I can understand why.

He walked over to find some shade to lie down in. It just so happened that that shade was coming from the tree I was hiding behind.

As Ruby lay down, I shifted a little to stay out of his line of view. His face was a lot closer than it was before, and I couldn't help staring at it.

His face was refined, smooth and perfect in every way. His flawless skin was such a bright white that I had wonder if he had ever been out in the sun before.

He looked peaceful as he rested, and he wasn't frowning. A big improvement in my opinion. I got closer.

He smelled like... strawberries. The wind blew his scent into my face, and I smiled. Then a leaf landed on his face.

Before I could stop myself, I brushed it off.

Then darted back behind the tree to hide.

Ruby showed no sign of noticing my touch, so I assumed that he was truly asleep. Without thinking of the consequences, my hand was back on hhis soft skin, running over the curve of his nose and the hollow of his cheekbone. How old could he be? I had no idea.

My fingers ran through his hair, which felt like silk. Jeez, was everything about this guy wonderful? Besides the fact that he would have had to have killed someone to be in here.

_Ring! Ring!_

I threw myself into the shadows when the lunch bell rang out, hoping beyond hope that Ruby never noticed me there.


	5. Chapter 5

**AkashiPOV:**

I woke to the soft sensation of fingers on my face, running up and down slowly, as if memorizing the curves and angles. I made sure not to let the person know that I was awake, though on the inside, I was shivering.

Who was this person? The reason I did not alert them of my conscious state was because I suspected that it was one of the other criminals, and could quite possibly inflict harm upon me if they thought I woke up.

_Ring! Ring!_

A blaring bell rang out through the jail yard eerily, and I felt a soft breeze blow past me as whoever it was ran away quietly._  
_

I opened my eyes and stood up. I then followed Daiki into a large room with a long table in the middle. Shintarou and Atsushi were already eating, and a short, light-blue haired boy was getting served some asparagus from a smiling old lady in a hairnet.

The boy sat down next to Ryouta, who was happily shoveling what looked like red slop into his mouth. My nose crinkled in disgust.

I walked up to the old lady briskly, and asked if there was anything that actually looked edible.

"The bread is the only thing, really..." she said, trembling slightly under the force of my gaze. I nodded and grabbed a plate.

"Two servings of bread, please," was my reply, and I was soon walking out with three loaves of bread.

I sat down next to the light-blue haired boy, intent on getting his name and pulling him into my command.

"I would like to know your name, please. And please note that, from now on, all of you will be heeding my commands."

I wondered how many times more I would have to go through this routine, because it was getting irritating to be saying the same thing over and over again to each person.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he said in a soft voice, and then proceeded to stab a piece of lettuce with a plastic fork. Only a salad? It didn't seem like enough food for someone in prison...

"What makes you think that you have the right to command a group of rowdy criminals, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya murmured, staring into my eyes.

I frowned. What right did he have to question my orders? But I must admit, he was a lot braver than the other four.

"Because I am always right, and always succeed. If you perform my orders correctly, all problems will be solves," I said in a dangerous tone of voice.

Tetsuya shivered and nodded. Then he glanced at my plate.

"Ah...Obsidian-kun used to get bread in the beginning... but then she got hungrier," he said, turning to stare at a laughing girl sitting next to Ryouta.

She was distinctly American, and I would have been able to tell from just her name alone.

She had big curls in her long black hair, and tan skin from being in the sun. Her skin was no where near as dark as Daiki's, but you could tell that she spent most of her time outside.

Golden eyes like Ryouta, except brighter with a more intelligent way of moving. They darting from a chatting Ryouta to the doorway, as if she expected to be attacked at any moment, and needed a clear path to the exit.

She was wearing black, tough looking boot-cut jeans, and a spaghetti strap shirt of the same color that showed off her lean and muscular arms. She had boots on which also appeared to be... black. My god.

As if sensing my gaze, her eyes met mine. There was a split second where we just stared at each other, and then my feet were moving toward her of my own accord.

She was sitting on the table, legs crossed, which mad me frown in disapproval. Sitting where people ate was rude.

"As I'm sure you have heard, my name is Akashi Seijuro, and you will be obeying my orders from now on," I said shortly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Ruby?" she asked, her voice lower than I would have expected it to be. Everybody in the room froze, a look of fright on their faces.

"What did you call me," I asked threateningly, a pair of scissors appearing in my left hand. My throwing hand.

I had grabbed them from the storage room earlier.

"Ruby. It was the first name that came to my head when I first saw you, and now it's stuck. The others have experienced something similar," Obsidian said, smirking. My eye twitched.

"She calls me Golden boy," Ryouta said grumpily.

"Emerald," called out Shintarou.

"I got stuck with Sapphire," scowled Daiki.

"Shadow," said Tetsuya.

I sighed. They were all atrocious nicknames. Were all Americans this annoying.

"Atsushi?" I asked in a dejected voice. Ruby. Seriously?

"Yes, Aka-chin?" he mumbled through a mouthful of food. I waited until he swallowed.

"What does Obsidian call you?"

Atsushi smiled happily.

"Sugar."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;p

**Thank you BlackSoulFire, BlackCatAnimeGirl, enviious, R3iga1004, and xLoveAnimex foe all of you wonderful reviews! Thank you! ;)**

**;**


	6. Chapter 6

**ObsidianPOV;**

The look of bland distaste on his face made me want to laugh. But I didn't, because those shiny red scissors were still in his hands, a beacon of danger. Ruby glanced at me, and I realized that I was in defense position.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked tauntingly, one eyebrow quirking above the other while he grinned.

I nodded truthfully. I was afraid of anyone with a weapon, really.

"As you should be," he said, turning away. But I could have sworn I saw the sadness in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Must be lonely up there, isolated on your throne of righteousness," I whispered. If the tensing of his shoulder's was any indicator, I'm pretty sure he heard me.

Sapphire walked up to me, growling.

"What were you doing?!" he asked frantically. "Are you insane? Akashi could have killed you!"

"But he didn't," I murmured, sitting down to finish my food. "I wonder why?"

"The answer is simple," stated Emerald, pushing his thick, prison-issued glassed up onto the bridge of his nose. "He is fond of you."

I snorted. "You're crazy. Ruby has a bone to pick with everybody."

Emerald held his stuffed rabbit closer to his body, like he expected Ruby to appear out of nowhere and cut it up with his scissors.

"Well, yes," he sighed. "But likes you more than the rest of us. You're strong, beautiful, and as bad-ass as hell, so I can see why."

If I hadn't known that he was gay and had a lover named Takao back home, I might have slapped him upside the head to clear it out.

"Yeah, that must be it," I sighed. I wandered back to the jail yard. Ruby was sitting under the tree, resting again, and the others were gathered by the door, talking about what they like about girls.

Five bucks Sapphire started that conversation.

I stared at Ruby for a second. There was no way I was going to go back over there.

So I turned around and walked back into the building. I ended up in the place where we sleep.

There were five beds lined up in a row, all for the boys. There was a separate room for me, because I was a girl. But honestly, it wasn't a privilege.

The first day, we slept where we were supposed to. The nightmares were so bad that the guards came busting in here, wondering why every single one of their prisoners was emitting blood-curdling screams.

Ever since then, Emerald sleeps with Sugar, Golden boy sleeps with Shadow, and I sleep with Sapphire.

None of us wear any clothes when we sleep, because it gets overheated at night. Sometimes I catch one of them staring at me as I strip to my bra and underwear, but honestly, I stare at them just as much.

None of us are in love with each other. I mean sure, we sleep mostly naked next to each other, cradled in the other person's arms, but I'm a virgin, and I plan to stay that way.

I plop down on mine and Sapphire's bed, exhausted. It was only an hour after midday, really, but Sugar would wake me up for dinner.

He always does.


	7. Chapter 7

**AkashiPOV:**

I really just ate lunch, argued with Obsidian, and then went back to sleep. Is prisoner life really that boring? This could get irritating.

I woke for the second time that day to another bell, announcing that it was time to eat dinner. I wandered back into the room that we had eaten lunch in, and saw that everybody was sitting on the tables.

Nobody was eating... I frowned, because Obsidian was missing, the serving woman was standing there looking pissed off, and not a single one of them were going to get food.

I was pulled out of my musings when Atsushi approached me tentatively, leaning down a little bit as if it would make any difference between our heights.

"Akashi-kun..." he said, hesitating.

"Yes? I asked impatiently.

"Could you wake up Obsidian-kun for me? I am kind of busy right now..." he glanced at Daiki, who was frantically trying to wave him over.

"You may go," I sighed. "I will wake up Obsidian for you."

He bounded happily back to Daiki, and I left the dining room.

I walked into the next closest room, since Atsushi didn't deem it necessary to tell me where Obsidian was.

I saw her sprawled out on one of the five beds.

Only five...

There was six of them, so where was the other one? Unless they separated girls from boys... but then, why was she sleeping in this one?

Actually, only three of the beds looked used. The others looked like they had never been touched. Did they sleep...together?!

I shook her awake, only to have myself flipped onto my back, an arm pressed to my throat. I struggled for a bit, yelling, but her eyes were glazed over, and she looked very tired.

"Release me at once, Obsidian!" I demanded as best as I could with her hand pressed against my vocal cords.

She rolled off of me, still half asleep.

"Ugh... What were you doing?" she asked drearily.

"Trying to wake you up!" I snorted. "Atsushi could have at least had the decency to have warned me.." I trailed off angrily, plotting revenge.

Obsidian glanced at me cautiously, fully awake now.

"You do know that it's not his fault, right?"

I frowned, confused.

She sighed. "Sugar is like a big teddy bear. His brain is made of cotton, and he'll do whatever you say if you bribe him well enough. That's what got him in jail in the first place."

"What did Atsushi do?" I asked curiously, brushing the dirt from my pants from where I had fallen.

"That is not my story to tell... sorry," she mumbled, standing up so she could go to the dining room, only to be stopped by my hand on her shoulder.

"I have one more question," I smirked, and she sighed again.

"Do you sleep with each other? Only some of the beds are used," I asked, wanting to know if my earlier theory was correct.

"Yeah... if we don't, the nightmares come roaring back. If I don't wake up in Sapphire's arms, I have a heart attack. Besides the fact that we're all in our underwear, it's very comfortable," she growls, fully awake and pissed at being woken up.

I walked out behind her, thinking.

Daiki.

I found myself less fond of him than before.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;p**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews, everyone! Two chapters in one day! ;D. I'm so awesome. :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**ObsidianPOV:**

For some reason, I felt like I was sending Sapphire to his doom when I told Ruby that I slept with him.

Anyways, we walked into the dining area, where everyone was sitting on the tables waiting for us to begin.

Sapphire looked half asleep, and Emerald was meditating. I looked over and saw Shadow between them. They probably didn't even know that he was there.

It was our form of rebellion to not eat for three days every week. Even Sugar did this with us. We always started on Tuesday night, right before dinner, and ended by skipping breakfast on Friday.

After all, it's not like we really wanted to be here. Although, if I really wanted to, I could start a riot and bust our way out of here. But that would be very, very bloody. And I'm not that into gore and guts these days. The nightmares were as much of a turn off as anything.

I shivered, and Ruby glanced at me, a strange look on his face.

I sat on the table that was open, and motioned for him to do the same. He just stared at me. I sighed.

"Hunger strike. From now until Friday morning, every week," I mumbled. If I was really passionate about it, we would go all out and just starve ourselves, but I don't really like the concept of death at the moment.

This was just to keep our criminal minds happy, by having some sort of rebellion. Ruby cocked an eyebrow, but climbed up next to me anyway. It was kind of cute, the way he hauled himself up onto the table. Seeing as he was, like, four inches shorter than me.

We sat there, legs crossed, while the lunch woman tried to convince us to eat some food.

"Please? It won't hurt to eat a little food... you aren't being disloyal to anyone..." she crooned to Kise, who just crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

"Come on, sweetie... I know how much you love doughnuts..." she pleaded to Sugar, our weak link. I could practically see him drooling as he stared at the glaze covered ring of cake that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.. What she must have done to obtain that...

A feral snarl came ripping out of my throat, and she backed away instantly. She had been on the receiving end of my teeth before. And let me tell you, I was left washing out my mouth for weeks.

But you could still see the crescent shaped scar on her forearm.

"Now now, don't be like that, Obsidian," she sighed. I snorted, and Ruby's eyes danced with amusement as all of these animalistic sounds came out of my mouth.

"You know that breaking the rules and being unreasonable is what keeps us sane," I smirked. "We wouldn't have become criminals in the first place if it wasn't like that.

She pursed her lips angrily, hands on her hips, but then the bell rang out to announce that it was time to go to sleep.

We all hopped off of the tables and filed out of the room. I stopped Sugar for a moment.

"Good job, Sugar," I smiled. He grinned through his purple screen of hair and walked out, ducking his head so it wouldn't slam into the doorway.

As we headed to the room with the beds, I yawned. So tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**AkashiPOV:**

Obsidian yawned as we walked into the sleeping area. She shut the door behind us, and the others started taking off their clothes. I stood there awkwardly, trying to decide what to do.

As they stripped, I sat down gingerly on one of the unused beds. It creaked under my light weight.

When I looked up again, my jaw nearly hit the floor.

Obsidian stood there, chatting with Daiki, in nothing but her underwear! And a black, form-fitting bra that really showed off her...

...um, never mind.

Her tan arms and legs were lean and strong, and her silky black hair cascaded to the ends of her shoulder blades. I closed my mouth and wiped any emotion off of my face.

There was no reason for me to be so freaked out. I had seen girls before on commercials... and it would seem unethical for me, their new leader, to seem so shallow.

But I couldn't help but clench my jaw when she climbed into the bed with Daiki and wrapped her arms around his waist, while his were around her neck.

She glanced at me over his muscled shoulders.

I pulled the covers over myself, fully clothed, and gave all of them the cold shoulder.

Then I sighed, angry at myself for being so undisciplined.

I went to sleep.

;

;

And then woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and panting. I practically ripped my clothes off, realizing that they had a pretty good reason for sleeping mostly naked. I pulled the covers over myself again, after debating in my mind about abandoning them to the heat.

After I settled down again, I tried to go back to sleep. But then I heard sniffling, and looked over to see Obsidian sitting up in bed, wiping tears off of her face. Daiki remained oblivious, sprawled out beside her like he could sleep through a hurricane.

I cleared my throat, and she glanced over at me in alarm, her hair bouncing up and down quietly.

_What are you doing? _asked my logical mind.

But it was the middle of the night, and seeing someone as tough as Obsidian crying had my reason flying out of the window.

Screw reason.

I beckoned her over with one finger, and she slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Daiki.

Her feet made barely any noise as she hesitantly walked to my bed, and I tried not to stare at her beautiful body.

I raised the covers up, indicating for her to get in.

I half expected a snort, or a 'no way in hell'.

I was pretty surprised when she immediately crawled in, nuzzling her face into my chest. My face became flushed and I was glad she couldn't see it.

My hand found it's way to her hair, which I also buried my face in.

I hadn't really had human contact in years, because people that tried to touch me ended up on the end of my scissor blades.

My skin tingled, and my eyes became droopy. I slept peacefully for the first time in...forever.


End file.
